1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to videoconferencing systems, and more particularly to an integrated videoconferencing control unit.
2. Background of the Art
Videoconferencing systems have become an increasingly important business communication tool. These systems facilitate meetings between persons or groups of persons situated remotely from each other, thus eliminating or substantially reducing the need for expensive and time-consuming business travel. Because the videoconference participants are able to see the facial expressions and gestures of the remote participants, richer and more natural communication is engendered. In addition, videoconferencing allows sharing of visual information, such as photographs, charts and figures, and may be integrated with personal computer applications to produce sophisticated multimedia presentations.
A problem associated with many commercially available videoconferencing systems is that they are difficult to set up and operate. A typical videoconferencing system may include a control unit to which are connected a variety of peripheral devices, such as a video camera, a video display monitor, one or more microphones, and one or more speakers. Improper connection of the peripheral devices to the control unit may render the videoconferencing system partially or wholly inoperative. Further, the peripheral devices, in particular the camera and microphone(s), must be carefully positioned to ensure that all persons involved in the videoconference are within camera and microphone range and thus may be seen and heard by the remote participants. Unless the participants have been thoroughly trained with respect to the operation of the videoconferencing system, frequent problems may arise.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a videoconferencing system which includes features which simplify system setup and operation.